1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of burn wounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shock is the major cause of death in the period following a severe burn over large portions of the body. The primary cause of shock has been recognized as due to the excessive loss of body fluids and proteins through the burned areas. This loss occurs primarily through evaporation and the process is not visable or otherwise readily detectable to the burned party or observer. The loss is therefore called "insensible" even though the results are dramatically apparent.
Many, if not most, burn accidents occur under circumstances which make it impossible for the victim to receive immediate supportive treatment in a hospital. Such is the case, for example, when accidents occur in remote areas such as at sea. Accordingly, there has long been a need for a suitable, readily available, and easily applied burn treatment composition which can be administered by a relatively unskilled person at the scene of the injury.
In the past, various creams, greases, sprays and the like designed to soothe and protect the wound have been applied immediately following the burn as a first aid treatment. In general these have been ineffective in stopping insensible fluid and protein loss through the burn site and have been difficult to apply.
In addition, various converings for burns and similar wounds which require coverage of a substantial area for an extended period of time have existed. These coverings assist in the skin regeneration and healing processes. They have included skin grafts where the skin was obtained from another person, an animal or from another area of the injured person. Also, various foams, gels, foils and webs of fabrics made from various synthetic plastic materials, animal collagen and the like have been used. Burn wound coverings comprising foams, gels, foils or webs of collagen, or other moist, conformable dressings require special storage techniques which render them impractical for use in remote, isolated places or limited facilities.
In addition, various polymers have been used as burn treatment. For example, vinyl and vinylacetate copolymers have been used as burn coverings. These prior art burn treatment preparations have produced totally impermeable water barriers which allow the collection of fluids below the burn site. This is undesirable. The disadvantages of the prior art burn treatment preparation have led to the use of films of poly-.epsilon.-caprolactone as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,308. Poly-.epsilon.-caprolactone films have shown great promise in burn treatment but still present some problems insofar as water retention and lack of flexibility are concerned.